


First Meal Back

by LiterateChick



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers, love them sibling relationships, lup gets her body back, taako stresses about cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterateChick/pseuds/LiterateChick
Summary: It takes a few months for Lup's body to grow back, but Taako has a plan for when it does. A plan which then has to be rethought very quickly. Twin fluff and that good good sibling love.





	First Meal Back

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine how rad it is when Lup gets her physical form back?? Touching people?? Eating things?? I was thinking about that and then this happened. The twins are so touched starved tbh

Taako wakes up at noon to the sound of his stone of farspeach going off. Still half asleep he answers by groaning into it, "ngya?"

"Hey, Taako," it's Barry. Takko's just thinking there'd better be a good reason he was woken up when Barry says "today's the day."

Taako sits bolt upright in bed, looking out the window in a panic. How did it get so late in the day?

"Barrold Bluejeans, are you telling me that my sister gets her body back today and you're only just telling me  _now?"_

Barry's confused when he answers. "Um, yeah? I mean I wasn't 100% sure until a few hours ago, you know it's not really an exact science and I'm more used to timing when my own body's going to be done, so this is a bit different but..."

"I asked you to tell me as soon as you knew!" Taako exclaims as he jumps out of bed, kicking around the clothes piled up on his floor looking for something to throw on. He's frustrated because everything will have to be rethought now. He had thought Barry would be able to let him know at least a little sooner than this. "Never mind," Taako says as he pulls a t-shirt on and heads for the kitchen, "when do you think you guys can get here?"

"Well, um, the body still needs a few more hours just to make completely sure it's ready, and then there might be an... um... a delay, to ah, to get her used to being corporeal again..." Barry is an awful liar. 

"Listen, my man, I know you're going to be fucking my sister later," Taako says. "Just tell me when you'll be over."

He can  _hear_ Barry blushing. "Um, well, maybe not till around eight? I wanna make sure we leave enough time to-"

"Dude," Taako interrupts, "I don't need like, details. Gross."

"No, I wasn't-"

"Whatever Barrold, I gotta get stuff ready. Have fun." Taako hangs up on Barry, still in the middle of defending himself, and starts tying back his hair as he makes another call through his stone. 

"Hello?"

"Krav baby, listen, I need you to pick up some stuff when you're done." Taako's going through the cupboards now, putting together a new plan as he sifts through the endless recipes in his head. 

"Finally up, love?" Kravitz says, teasing. When he had left earlier that morning Taako had still been dead to the world. 

"Yeah, babe, Lup's back in her body today, and our good friend Barrold didn't tell me till just now, so I'm doing something different."

"Oh!" That was a lot of different information to put together in one sentence. "Not enough time for the turkey?"

"No, I need like at least 12 hours to do that right, and I have eight." 

"That's too bad." Kravitz had been listening to Taako's plan for when Lup got her body back for months now. "I'm sure you'll come up with something just as good," he says. 

"Oh, yeah, I already have," Taako says. "I'm brilliant, remember. That's why I need you to pick some stuff up on your way back from reaping this fool. I need some different ingredients if I'm gonna make the best 'welcome back to having a stomach' meal in history."

"I'm sure she'll love it, Taako."

"You bet your skeleton ass she will!"

"Just tell me what you need." Kravitz knows how important it is to Taako to get this right. 

Taako lists off a dozen or so ingredients. If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have trusted them to get the right stuff, but Kravitz has an excellent memory. 

"Oh, and the best bottle of wine you can find. You know what's good," Taako finishes.

"Alright," Kravitz says. "I'll finish this up as soon as I can, it won't take much longer. I'll see you in an hour or so love."

"See you then, love you, have fun hunting down your naughty ghost boy." He hangs up before Kravitz has the chance to tell him he's actually just finishing up some paperwork. He's got work to do, this meal has to be perfect. 

He uses as little magic as possible while he's preparing the meal, only helping the oven heat up quicker a couple times. If he had really wanted to he could have made it a lot easier on himself, maybe even could have made the original plan work after all. But even though he knows now that Sizzle it Up hadn't been his fault, the thought of using magic in his cooking still makes him uneasy. Anyway, he likes cooking, and if you can't work on something by hand for your own twin sister's welcome-back-to-your-body-doesn't-this-make-this-a-kind-of-birthday-party then when could you? 

His initial plan had, of course, been to cook their aunts turkey, but he didn't have time anymore. So he was going to make something that he knew Lup had never had before, and knew she would love. He'd been working on perfecting the recipe for months now (Joaquin's was excellent, but he wanted to add a little Taako(TM) flair) and he'd been waiting for a prime moment to unveil it, preferably with more of his friends around to appreciate his mastery. It was going to be a smaller gathering than he'd hoped for but it was definitely a special enough occasion to unveil Taako's tacos. 

Kravitz shows up right on time, ripping a portal straight into the kitchen, struggling to hold three grocery bags in one hand and his scythe in the other. 

"Hey babe," he says as he puts the bag down on the kitchen counter and Taako immediately starts going through them. "Is that right?"

"This is perfect Krav baby," Taako says, giving his boyfriend a kiss. "I'd say you're the best, but at this very moment a new great is being born." He grins and Kravitz can't help but to grin back. He looks so excited, Kravitz thinks, there's sunlight in his eyes and a fire in his smile and as he shoos Kravitz out of the kitchen ("Go make yourself useful and set the table or something, handsome") he's bursting with an energy that's so contagious Kravitz has to fight not to scoop him up and spin him around the kitchen a few times. Instead he puts on a record and makes himself useful, knowing that if he interrupted the cook in action he ran the risk of being kicked out of the house entirely until it was done. 

The sun is just setting when there's a knock at the door. Taako is putting the finishing touches on desert and he's so absorbed in getting the crust on the creme brule cups just right (surprisingly difficult to do when using a fireball spell) that Kravitz has to answer the door. He's putting the cups in a pocket dimension (one where time doesn't work so that they stay warm and crispy) when he hears someone come into his kitchen. 

"Krav, babe, whatever it is it's gonna have to wait, I'm just about done here," he says without turning around. The person behind him laughs and he freezes, ears swiveling back to catch every note.

"Long time no see-in-the-flesh, bro," says a blessedly familiar voice. 

He turns, and there she is. It's really her. It's her shape and her face and her eyes and her smile, and he's already launched himself at her and is holding her so, so tight. Finally, she's here and she's warm and solid and he can  _hug her_ and she's  _here_.

They're both laughing and there are tears in Taako's eyes that he hides by burring his face in her hair. Gods, she even smells like herself, and he realizes that he's never even noticed that his sister has her own smell. She was always around so he'd never had the chance to notice it, to miss it, but she does and now she's back to being corporeal and he's missed things about her that he's never even noticed before but now she's  _back!_ He can't stop smiling and his mind is racing through happy thoughts. He's so, so happy.

Lup isn't even trying to hide her tears, she sniffs and pulls back to rub her face and Taako says "C'mon, softie, we've seen each other like every day for months, there's no need for that!"

Lup laughs and looks her brother in the face and sees the tears still in his eyes and snorts. "Oh you rat! Teasing me when you're just a big ol sniffle baby!"

"I'm just mourning the loss of no longer being the single most beautiful creature on this planet," he says, brushing away a tear that managed to escape and trail down his face. 

"Yeah, get used to sharing that title again," she says, pulling him in for another hug. 

Supper goes over remarkably well. Lup is dying to eat her first meal in years, and as she picks up the food on her plate Taako is suddenly very worried she's not going to like it. 

"I would have made auntie's turkey, but someone," he gives a pointed look at Barry, "let me in on this little body thing too late."

"C'mon, Taako," Barry says. 

"Fuck," Lup says, taking her first bite. "Fuck, Barry, babe, thank you for that. This is the best fucking thing I've ever tasted, Taako what is this?"

"Well, you're totally gonna laugh when I tell you, but I promise it had this name before, it had nothing to do with me..." when he tells her it's called a taco she does laugh, but she also eats three more over the course of the night. 

Everyone's very touchy that night. Barry and Lup, sitting next to each other, hold hands practically the whole time. Taako, directly across from Lup, keeps kicking her under the table, softly to make sure she's still there until she starts telling Kravitz baby Taako stories. Then he kicks a little harder.

After they've eaten they move to the living room for wine and, at some point, stronger drinks. Lup and Taako are sitting on the couch, practically on top of each other, and there's something about it that's just so nice. Taako has missed the comfort, the ease, the way he doesn't even have to think about it. He feels more complete, somehow. The twins have always been cuddly, a fact that Barry and Kravitz both love in their partners. The two of them, looking at the twins now, see something different in their partners. Kravitz sees Taako relax completely in a way he doesn't usually do, no bouncing leg or rebraiding hair or fiddling with rings. Barry sees Lup close her eyes occasionally and lean back on her brother's shoulder, a soft smile, quiet and at peace. Both the twins seem more at home in that moment then they have in years, and it's so obvious that they needed this. It gets late, and Lup hasn't really slept in years, and she starts dozing off while leaning on her brother (this also may have something to do with the fact that she hasn't had a drink in years either). Taako's looking about ready to fall asleep too, and Kravitz suggests the two of them take Taako's bed tonight. 

"Aww, babe," Taako mutters, but he doesn't actually protest. He doesn't want to give up his sister quite yet. He's got too much lost time to make up for. 

The next morning, if the twins stay in bed a little late, no one's going to call them out on it. And if later that day they cook way too much food, about 20 separate dishes because Lup wants to have them all, well, that's just an excuse to invite everyone else over. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just have so many feels about these twins. Imagine everyone at that party, Lup gets so many hugs and she feels more real than she has in a long time. Also, I have no idea how to cook anything more difficult than fried eggs so please excuse anything I messed up lol. Mostly I just really wanted the image of someone crisping up some creme brules with fire magic like... what kind of extra anyway hope you guys liked


End file.
